disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Attack of the Mega-Vacuum 5000!
'Attack of the Mega-Vacuum 5000! '''is the 29th episode of Season 48. Summary When Luna’s parents buy a new vacuum cleaner, Motsuki gets scared of it so Luna and her friends decide to help her overcome her zuigerphobia by using aversion therapy, until Romeo reveals his ultimate invention that looks just like the Mega-Vacuum 5000, only much bigger! Plot The episode begins at the Moonbeams’ house where in the living room, Luna is seen reading ''My Sister the Vampire ''while Motsuki is seen playing with Eclipsion when the door opens, and Adolfo and Lumina come in with a box that Adolfo is carrying. Seeing the box, Motsuki flutters over to her parents and Luna walks over to them as Motsuki excitedly asks what’s in the box, hoping that it might be a present for her as Adolfo chuckles and says that it’s even better than a present as he opens it and inside the box is some kind of machine with a big tube, then he takes it out and turns it on as Luna is fascinated by its work. When Motsuki sees the tube sucking up dirty particles, she realizes with horror that it’s a vacuum cleaner and she squeaks in fear as she hides behind Luna’s back and shakes. Lumina sees this and asks her daughter if her little moth sister is okay and seems to be a bit afraid of the new vacuum cleaner, which starts moving and sucking up crumbs, dust, and other dirty particles. Luna replies with a small laugh that Motsuki is fine and lies about how excited she is for the family to have a new vacuum cleaner, but her little moth sister squeaks again and flies upstairs to Luna's bedroom and then hides there. Sighing, Luna says to her parents that she’s sorry about that and that she’ll go upstairs to comfort Motsuki while Adolfo turns off the Mega-Vacuum 5000. In Luna’s room, Motsuki is seen sitting on her sister’s bed, shaking while Eclipsion and the moths try to comfort her when Luna appears at the door to see and ask her if she was okay, but Motsuki replies with a shake of her head that she’s not and says that the the new vacuum cleaner is scary. Luna sits right next to Motsuki and comfortingly pats her as she replies that she knows, and that she (Motsuki) Just has a phobia, which is a fancy Greek word for fear. Plus, she knows exactly how her sister feels as she has a fear of her own too, then adds that everyone has a fear too as it’s normal human behavior, and concludes that the Mega-Vacuum 5000 won’t hurt her and that it’s just doing it’s new job around the house. Then Motsuki asks anxiously what if the new vacuum cleaner really won’t hurt her as Luna promises her that it won’t and that she, the moths, Eclipsion, and the rest of their friends will keep her away from it and any other vacuum cleaners just when her digital wrist watch beeps, meaning that she’s late to meet with her friends at the smoothie shop as Luna apologizes to Motsuki while running to get her bag before running to the door, but then Motsuki stops her and ask her what about her. Assuringly, Luna tells Motsuki that Eclipsion and the moths will keep her company while she’s out. At the smoothie shop, Luna has already told her friends about Motsuki being afraid of the Mega-Vacuum 5000 as Kwazii is rather annoyed by it and Sofia asks her (Luna) how her little moth sister can be so scared of something so new and shiny and automatic like the new vacuum cleaner as Nancy and Bree agree while shooting Luna a questioning look. With a thought coming, Connor frowns as he, Amaya, and Greg were thinking the same thing he was: when Motsuki was still a little moth, she and the other moths became glowy moths that Romeo decided to use them to supercharge his lab by sucking them into his vacuum machine. Ever since that night, Motsuki has been too scared to get near any vacuum cleaner or any other machine that sucks up anything small, even though she’s now a moth-like humanoid. Luna frowns also as she remembers that too, and Greg feels sorry for Motsuki as he wishes that there was a way to help her overcome her zuigerphobia, which is a name for a fear of vacuum cleaners. When Greg says that, Luna gets an idea as she goes back to talk to Motsuki and calls over to her friends to meet them at the DJC Treehouse tonight. After the PJ Masks transform, they arrive at the DJC Treehouse in the Owl Glider and inside, Luna Girl and her friends help Motsuki out with a special treatment called aversion therapy, just as Motsuki echoes with a confused expression and tone "Aversion therapy?" and Luna Girl shows her. Sitting down next to Kwazii, Luna Girl explains to Motsuki that she and Kwazii are overcoming their arachnophobia as Catboy and Gekko appear on two sides, holding a box that holds a spider inside. Before opening the box, Gekko whispers to Luna Girl if she’s sure she wants to do this and she whispered back that she’s only doing this to help Motsuki as Kwazii commands both PJ Mask boys to release the spiders. Catboy and Gekko do so and the spiders climb out of their boxes and crawled up onto both arms of Kwazii and Luna Girl’s, who are both breaking into cold sweat, but they stayed strong even when the spider on Luna Girl is now up to her face as she starts shaking, but took a deep breath and stays brave long enough before the spiders crawl back down off her and Kwazii to head back to the boxes. While Kwazii and Luna Girl let out deep breaths, it’s Catboy’s turn as, like others cats, his fear is water. Kwazii prepares his water pulse and blasts water from his paws to Catboy, who is now soaking wet and shivering just as Owlette hands him a towel to dry off and then Kwazii uses his summer magic from the power of the four seasons to make drying off Catboy more easy. After Catboy is all dried up, Sofia is last as Luna Girl picks up a little black pot and takes off the lid to reveal inside, a group of little orange newts, which gets Sofia nervous when she sees them pop out and Luna Girl takes one out to hold it in front of Sofia’s face to give it a kiss on its slimy lips. After Sofia kisses the newt’s lips, it is now Motsuki’s turn to face her fear as Kwazii has brought in three vacuum cleaners, much to her fright. So to keep her from shaking, Luna Girl hold Mothzuki’s hand and Gekko holds her hand also as Kwazii turns on the vacuum cleaners and they start to move towards Gekko, Motsuki, and Luna Girl. Motsuki stays strong as the vacuum cleaners get closer, but unfortunately, when the vacuum cleaners got really close, flashbacks from when Romeo sucked her and the other moths into their glass prison to supercharge his lab appear. Then, just before the vacuums can get one inch closer to Motsuki, she screams "SCARY VACUUMS!" and then squeaks in fear, and before Gekko and Luna Girl can stop her, Motsuki flies up and starts to blast a moon beam from her crystal to the vacuum cleaners that explodes when they were destroyed and dust, glass, vacuum bag pieces, and metal are scattered everywhere around the room! After the dust clears, Luna Girl coughs and then asks where Motsuki is just as she and the others look up to see Motsuki holding onto a tree branch and shaking, saying "Motsuki scared! Motsuki no want go near vacuum cleaners ever again! Ever!" As Motsuki clings very tight to the tree branch, Luna Girl sighs and apologizes to everyone as she tried her best, but guesses that her little sister is gonna stay being afraid of vacuum cleaners forever as Gekko comfortingly tells her that she did her best and promises that they’ll try again tomorrow. For now, Luna Girl and the moths will have to bring Motsuki home to relax as Luna Girl takes her sister by the hand and they fly off back to their house. On their way back home, Luna Girl tries to assure Motsuki that everything’s going to be just fine since the Mega-Vacuum 5000 is inactive right now, but when that is mentioned, Motsuki becomes too scared and flies off as Luna Girl and the moths try to catch up with her, but she is too fast. After catching up to her, Luna Girl tells Motsuki that she’s got to get over this fear of vacuum cleaners already and that they’re nothing like the one Romeo used to suck her (Motsuki) and the other moths in, but Motsuki still refused. Luna Girl was about to lose her patience with her sister, but she stayed calm anyway as she admits that the aversion therapy didn’t work as she planned and that it was because she was mostly scared even when she was trying to act brave with the spider crawling on her face. Sighing, Luna Girl apologizes to Motsuki and says that she should’ve stuck by her and adds that she’s not a great big sister, but Motsuki confesses that she’s sorry and that it is her fault for being scared of the vacuum cleaners when all Luna Girl and her friends were doing was trying to help her face her fear, then adds to her big sister that she shouldn’t put herself down because of her aversion therapy plan not working. She’s a great big sister. After hearing that from her little moth sister, Luna Girl smiles and thanks Mothzuki as they hug each other and Motsuki promises that she will try to face her fear again tomorrow night, leaving her big moon sister proud. Just as the two and the moths head home, they hear a loud whirling sound coming from a distance. The two sisters and the moths then decide to go check it out as the sound was coming from the lane. When they arrived, they were shocked to see that there were was a huge vacuum cleaner that looked familiar. While Motsuki hid, Luna Girl calls her friends and tells them that they’ve got a problem going on and adds that they should get here, pronto! When the gang arrives, Kwazii looks from the tree branch that Luna Girl and Motsuki are right as there is a giant vacuum cleaner but there was more than one when he sees that there are more giant vacuum cleaners. But not only that, they look a lot like the Mega-Vacuum 5000, only much bigger and what surprised him was that the vacuums have Romeo’s symbol on top of their lids, so that means Romeo must’ve created them! But why, Gekko asked, as Nancy guessed that Romeo might’ve built them just to suck them into his vacuums’ canisters so they wouldn’t interfere with his plans to take over the world. Just then with a gasp, Luna Girl remembered that her parents just bought one of the Mega-Vacuum 5000s into their house! If it has already grown giant size, then it might be already sucking things up, and that might include her parents who are sleeping! She needed to go back to her house and get rid of that vacuum, but before Luna Girl could go, she turns to tell Motsuki to come on, but Motsuki still didn’t want to go home just as her big sister encourages her to come along by telling her to think about their parents being in danger if the Mega Vacuum 5000 has sucked them up already, which convinced Motsuki as the two flew to their house. When the sisters finally arrived, Luna Girl opens the front door and looked around to see that it was quiet. Too quiet, that it was creeping Motsuki out. The two went inside anyway to check the area, but so far, no vacuum cleaner or the Mega Vacuum 5000 was found, until Motsuki hears something from upstairs and it was coming from their bedroom. Slowly, the two sisters and the moths crept upstairs and then approached the bedroom door to push it open, just to see that to their relief, the Mega-Vacuum 5000 was still in it’s small size. But suddenly, it started to increase it’s until the Mega-Vacuum 5000 was the size of an elephant, and Motsuki squeaks in fear as she hides behind Luna Girl when they heard Romeo’s evil laughter and he appeared outside their bedroom! Glaring up at Romeo, Luna Girl demands him what he was up to as Romeo says that he was glad that she asked and explains about using his mega vacuum to suck up everything in sight, but he was just using it for practice on sucking up the real filth- which means, Luna, Motsuki, and their friends! Powers that Kwazii uses *Water Pulse *Guiding Light *Magic Sword *Circumhorizontal Arc Whip *Protection Power *Super Strength *Power of the Four Seasons Villain Motives * Romeo: To use the Mega-Vacuum 5000 to stop everyone from interfering with his plans for world domination Characters * Trivia *Motsuki is shown to have zuigerphobia, a fear of vacuum cleaners. *The aversion therapy scene in the DJC Treehouse is a resemblance to the aversion therapy scene from ''Something Fishy from Power Rangers Super Samurai, only there are a few differences from it. *''Glowy Moths'' from PJ Masks is mentioned in this episode. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Episodes Category:Season 48 Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes focusing on Captain Barnacles Category:Episodes focusing on Peso Penguin Category:Episodes focusing on pets Category:Episodes focusing on Eclipsion Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Episodes focusing on Fancy Nancy Category:Episodes focusing on Bree Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Power Rangers Category:Power Rangers Super Samurai Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Romeo Category:Episodes that need images Category:Episodes with flashbacks Category:Episodes focusing on Motsuki Category:Season 48 episodes based on cartoons